


Tonight You're Perfect

by tinycrows



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingerfucking, Kurodaiweek, M/M, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2646278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinycrows/pseuds/tinycrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Third Prompt Fill for Kurodai Week on Tumblr -- Travel (or wow I couldn't wait any longer to write smut)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight You're Perfect

Daichi thinks drinking both beer _and_ sake is probably a lapse in judgement. Not his own, maybe, but he also doesn’t say no when an already buzzed Suga pushes another shot down the bar with bright eyes twinkling under the low hanging lamp above them. He hasn’t figured out how to say no to his best friend since the day he met him, which is how he ended up on vacation with old classmates the weekend after finals, and is why he’s about to take his fourth shot after two pints of beer.

“Bottom’s up!” Suga calls, Daichi watching with a grin as an already blitzed Asahi shoots back his third shot with Tanaka and Noya cheering him on. “You too, Daichi!”

“Yeah, yeah, because this isn’t the worst decision I’ve made in a while,” he murmurs, thick with sarcasm as Suga giggles and he lets the familiar burn wash down the back of his throat. “Disgusting.”

“You won’t even taste it after a couple more.”

Daichi laughs, and holds up his hands in defeat. “No way in hell, Suga -- we’re not doing this. I refuse to wake up in a parking lot with you again with a phone number plastered across my forehead. Never. Again.”

“Spoilsport,” Suga replies, without a hint of disappointment anywhere in his already giddy voice, “but you can’t stop me. We’re at the beach, no more finals! Just live a little, Daichi.”

“Throwing up and forgetting my name isn’t my idea of _living_.”

“You know what’s living?” Tanaka speaks up next to him, forcing himself into the conversation as Daichi looks over at him. “That guy over there.”

Following the path of where Tanaka’s finger is pointing, Daichi spots a guy he’s already noticed a few times throughout the night. He’s a tall glass of water, there’s no denying that, and there’s also no denying that Daichi is _thirsty_. The guy is all long legs wrapped up in a tight pair of black jeans and strong, ridiculously attractive arms. There’s tattoos on those arms too, black and red ink twisting and turning into different geometric shapes that fit together like a carefully laid puzzle from wrist all the way up and under the sleeves of his t-shirt. And that’s all before he even got to the guy’s _face_.

“Pretty sure his _name_ is Living,” Tanaka went on, nudging Daichi in the ribs with his bony elbow, “So go make a bad decision and tell me the details tomorrow.”

Daichi knows he isn’t really all that drunk, and knows he won’t have anything to blame this choice on in the morning aside from his friend’s persistence, but Daichi is away on holiday, and it’s not like he’d ever see the guy again.

“Yeah, okay, but if I get murdered or something, I’m haunting your ass.” Daichi takes one last shot of sake, leaves the key of their rental car with Suga after a hundred promises of not driving it back to the hotel, and makes his way over

About five steps away, Daichi realizes that he might not be drunk, but he’s definitely buzzed enough to forget how to flirt. Or approach someone _that_ attractive. Or do much of anything. Which is why he figures he has one kinky guardian angel when the guy standing next to Mr. Long Legs turns and shoots him a grin brighter than Suga’s.

“Hey look,” the grey-haired guy is pointing right at him, snorting as he nudges Daichi’s intended target. “Guy-with-nice-ass must’ve sensed you staring a hole through his pants.”

There’s no helping finding one of the hottest guy's he’s ever seen ridiculously _adorable_ when a warm blush paints the tops of his cheeks and ears a rosy pink and he chokes out a curse before punching his friend in the arm. “Shut up, Bo -- what the hell?”

“No matter how cool and mysterious he looks, Kuroo is a dork who will probably use at least three pick-up lines on you. So I will leave you two cute kids be, and I wish you well, Guy-with-nice-ass.”

Daichi snorts when Kuroo (he can already feel the name on his tongue) punches his friend again and they both watch ‘Bo’ walk away. “So...that wasn’t the most humiliating way I’ve ever met a guy before.”

“No?” Daichi is easily walking over now, laughing with the guy he’d thought almost unapproachable a moment ago, and feeling much more relaxed; he wants to buy Bo a drink. “Don’t worry, my friends are just as embarrassing.”

He points them out to Kuroo, and Suga doesn’t miss a beat to blow a kiss as Tanaka flexes his biceps. “They seem fun...you guys from around here? Cause I’m sure I would’ve remembered you if you were.”

“Smooth,” Daichi grins, watching Kuroo laugh, “very smooth. But no, we’re here on holiday, taking a break from university.”

“Found me a smart one, did I?”

“Hell no -- I can barely drag my ass to class half the time.”

They both laugh, Kuroo shaking his head a little as he takes a long sip of his beer. “Yeah, I can’t argue with that -- I never even dragged my ass there to begin with.”

“And that would make you the smart one.”

“Glad we agree.”

From there on, the conversation came easy. They properly introduce themselves, get to talking about the best places to go around town, and Kuroo gives him a business card in case he wants to come into his shop and get a tattoo while he is here. Daichi plays it off by saying the ink looks better on Kuroo, but Kuroo is also _very_ persuasive.

He speaks about a design he was dying to put on someone, taking Daichi’s hand and pulling him closer as he talks about it. How the lines would start thick at the center of his wrist, Kuroo’s calloused fingers tracing along Daichi’s skin as he shivers under every soft brush of contact. He might even say _yes_ to the tattoo, if it meant Kuroo would never stop touching him, but it seems that he didn’t have to go that far to keep him close.

“You’re only here for a week, right?” Kuroo knows how to talk, knows how to purr right against the shell of his ear as they leave their shared beer alone on the table and Daichi decidedly tries to not _melt_ in the middle of the bar “Should we make the best of it?”

Daichi wonders if he can even spell the word ‘no’ right now if he wanted to, and instead says nothing as Kuroo pays for the beer and leaves with him holding tightly to his hand.

 

\---

 

There isn't a moment to even wonder what Kuroo's apartment might look like when Daichi’s crowded against the closed door. He just stares pointedly at his lips as Daichi licks them subconsciously, wondering if he's supposed to be the who one bridges the last small gap between them. 

“You’re cool with this right? I’m not fucking you until you tell me yes,” Kuroo says clearly, Daichi wondering why he  _assumes_ he'll bottom without a fight (but can't deny that's exactlywhat he wants). "So, Sawamura-kun...yes...or no?"

This is his way out. He doesn't have to have a one-night stand, he can just go back to the hotel and forget he even thought this was a good idea. Instead, Daichi chooses to ignore his head for once, agree with Tanaka, and gives into what his body wants. Lifting to the very tips of his toes, Daichi runs his fingers up into the hair at the nape of Kuroo's neck, and brings him down those last few centimeters.

"Yes," he says confidently, dragging his lips against Kuroo's and shivers when he moans in return, "Fuck me."

Their first kiss is tentative, as if giving themselves one last chance to back out, but the next far surpasses it.

Kuroo dips in to lick at the seam of his lips, opening Daichi's mouth until he can bite and pull his bottom lip taut between his teeth. Daichi lets out a grunt, the sharp second of pain melting into pleasure that's soothed by the slick slide of Kuroo's tongue brushing against his. Big palms smooth over Daichi's hips, running along the generous curve of his ass before Kuroo's squeezes and drags him closer to fit into every curve and dip of his taller frame. 

It doesn't take long to abandon the door; Daichi can't help but follow obediently when Kuroo starts walking backwards into his apartment. He guides him by his hips, by his ass, stopping now and again to press a deeper kiss to his lips against another wall. Hands drop from Kuroo's neck to find the edge of his t-shirt, and Daichi tugs at it before they reach the bedroom and tumble onto the sheets.

“Up,” he says, straddling Kuroo's hips above him and tugging once more. " _Now_."

The smirk that caught his eye when he first walked into the bar tonight graces Kuroo’s face again, and Daichi can feel the blood in his veins turn ever hotter. Making quick work of the now offensive material between him and what he really wants, Daichi lets himself take it all in after he tosses it onto a lamp. 

Red and black ink continues along Kuroo's collarbones, down along his pecs before stopping just above two pierced nipples. Daichi's never honestly thought that deeply about piercings or ink before, but it stirs something new in him that he definitely _likes_  . Dragging his eyes down further, he spots another in his navel, and then looks up again to count the numerous piercings decorating Kuroo's ears. 

Daichi can't figure out where to put his mouth first. 

"Still with me, Sawamura?" Kuroo laughs low in his throat, the feeling of it reverberating and dancing along Daichi's skin. His hands are newly occupied with rubbing up and down Daichi's thighs, as if Kuroo thought it'd help, but doing practically the opposite.  "Aren't you a little overdressed for this party?"

Biting down a smart remark that has already become somewhat fondly familiar since he met Kuroo three hours ago, Daichi instead takes a sharp intake of breath when cool fingers make their way beneath his shirt. They drag slowly upwards, a stark contrast to how quickly Daichi had been to rip his up and over. He squirms a little, not fond of the way they tickle at his ribs, but he's finally free of it a minute later. 

Kuroo laughs once he's tossed the shirt off onto the floor, and Daichi levels a look at him. "What? You think my hair looks stupid?" He deadpans, able to _feel_ the way his hair is sticking up in several directions, and sharply pinches Kuroo's side in retaliation. "Do you really have room to talk? What do you even do to look like that?"

"This is  _all_ natural," Kuroo purrs, sitting up until they're practically face to face again, "and you like it." 

"Says who-- _ahh_ ," Daichi's words fall away when Kuroo swipes his tongue along his collarbone. It traces along the side of his neck, followed by a sharp bite at his pulse as his fingers jump to Kuroo's shoulders, digging crescent shapes into the ink as another nip is snapped at his jaw. Daichi can feel his hips rolling forward on their own accord, lips seeking out Kuroo's and he lets his moan be swallowed away. 

Kuroo's tongue maps out every corner of Daichi’s mouth, hands finding their own way down his body again until Kuroo’s encouraging the shallow thrusts Daichi stutters with his hips, hands finding home again on his ass. “Shit,” Daichi sighs, once they break apart.

“God I should’ve just fucked you against the door,” Kuroo does that smirk that twists Daichi’s belly up into a pretzel again and he can’t help pushing him back down into the mattress. “But here’s good too...you’re definitely something else, you know that? I mean, you're the perfect combination of hot and devastatingly _cute_ , but just damn. I know how to pick 'em.”

Daichi feels his already flushed face grow warmer as he bites down the grin of affection he feels grow with every word Kuroo says, aware that this guy is still a stranger. That this shouldn't feel so natural, so _easy_ , and Daichi shakes his head to try and stop from thinking too hard. “You talk too much."

Before Kuroo can open his mouth again and cause Daichi to seriously regret having a one-night stand with a guy he could definitely fall for hundreds of miles away from home, he dips low and runs the flat of his tongue over one of Kuroo's nipples. The cold metal is a sharp contrast to the heat of Kuroo's skin, and he can feel Kuroo suck in a breath beneath him before his hands come up to tangle in the short ends of Daichi's hair. Taking that as a sign of encouragement, he further experiments with sucking the little bar between his lips and mirrors the way Kuroo had pulled his bottom lip between his teeth. 

The resounding success was punctuated with a, "Fuck,  _yes_ ," and Daichi does it again. Sucks and nips until Kuroo sounds like he's in pain and then alternates to the other side. He likes the way if feels when Kuroo pulls on his hair, forcibly dragging his mouth where he wants it, and Daichi wants to do more before he's suddenly flipped on his back.  _  
_

Trying not to whine like a toddler who got their candy taken away, Daichi can't help a tiny sulk. "I wasn't finished yet."

"Man...if you did that any longer, I would've come in my pants. And that's not gonna fly when I only get one chance at this," Kuroo mumbles his words slightly, and Daichi notices the cute blush is back in the tips of his ears. "So be a good boy, Sawamura, and let me have my turn."

Daichi lifts his hips in agreement, even though he continues to sulk just the slightest, and listens as his belt and pants hit the floor with a soft  _thud_. Kuroo's right there as soon as their gone, spreading Daichi's thighs wide and running his hands along the insides of them. It tickles though, threatens to bring forth a giggle that Daichi's pride couldn't allow, and he jumps when they're swiftly replaced with Kuroo's lips. 

Warm open-mouth kisses trace up the inside of one thigh and down the other, hot and slick with saliva before he moves to mouth at the cotton of Daichi's briefs. Daichi feels his whole body tighten the second they make contact, a hiss leaving his lips while his fingers seek purchase in the black sheets below him. Kuroo runs his tongue along the outline of his cock, sucking at the spot of precum leaking through before practically nuzzling his face against the base. Daichi swears quietly enough where he's sure Kuroo can't hear him, and wonders if Kuroo can't get enough of the  _smell_ of him before he's moving away again. 

“Still okay up there?”

He can hear Kuroo panting, but can’t bring himself look at him when Daichi feels his briefs being pulled off and leaving him bare and shaking in the middle of the bed. “Shut up,” he manages to bite out, and feels rather than hears Kuroo’s following laugh against his sensitive skin.

Warm lips suck him in until just the head of his cock is sitting on Kuroo’s tongue, laving at the slit before Daichi barely stops himself from bucking up and deep into the back of Kuroo’s throat. It feels too good, too fast, and Daichi grasps at the last thread of his dignity to keep from outright begging. He can't help the almost wistful sigh when he hears the familiar  _click_ of a lube bottle opening up, and lets his legs fall open a little wider. 

Kuroo's slick, cold fingers find the cleft of his ass as he sucks him deeper into his throat. Two digits circle and smooth against his hole, too gentle for such rough fingers, and Daichi feels his toes curl inward as he find his voice again. "Stop being a fucking tease and do it already." _  
_

The laugh that follows his words vibrates along his cock and Daichi feels his back arch just as one finger sinks knuckle deep inside him. Broken curse words leaves his lips like a fast paced song, louder as another finger slides in beside the first. He can feel Kuroo’s other hand reach up to hold his hips down the best he can, keeping him from pushing too deep, and Daichi feels himself curl inwards as his orgasm reaches climax.

Letting out a low groan, Daichi spills over Kuroo’s tongue without another thought. He had meant to warn him, to say something before it happened, but once Daichi can manage to open his eyes, Kuroo looks nothing short of the cat who got the cream.

“Your face…” Daichi pants, still very aware of the fingers pushing deeper into his ass, “is so gross right now.”

Kuroo laughs again, like Daichi is the funniest person he's ever met, and sits up to lean over him as his smirk grows ever sharper. “Tell me that again when you don’t look so fucking blissed out, and maybe I’ll believe you.”

Pulling him down into a hard kiss only seems right, even if he can still taste his bitterness on Kuroo’s tongue. He likes the way this feels, biting down on Kuroo's lip when his already oversensitive and spent cock twitches in response to Kuroo’s mouth. When he stops shaking, he finally does away with the last piece of clothing between them. 

If there’s any shock on his face when he pulls back and notices Kuroo went commando, Kuroo doesn’t mention it. Instead, Daichi just stares, getting an eyeful of Kuroo’s cock, and feels his mouth go dry.

“Put in another,” Daichi says, and leans up to bite against Kuroo’s jaw, feeling himself twitch again when the first two fingers find his prostate.

Once a third finger pushes in, Daichi bites down on Kuroo's shoulder and feels the burn of a stretch he hasn’t felt in a while. Kuroo’s good at it though, good to the point where pleasure takes over before Daichi can even think about it for a minute, and he knows he’s already getting hard again.

"Are you sure we haven't done this before?" Kuroo asks as Daichi feels his toes curl again, hand shooting down to still Kuroo's wrist for a second so he doesn't come again. 

"What? No...why do you insist on talking the whole time?"

Kuroo genuinely smiles this time, no smirk to be found, and Daichi curses himself for finding the one guy in the world that had to be mind-blowingly perfect at sex and not some loser who made him regret his life. "I dunno...this just seems...like I'm about to talk myself out of getting laid. So shutting up now." Daichi would have maybe laughed if it wasn't for the way that Kuroo pushed down on his prostate, dragging a full body shudder out of him before Daichi swore at him in the three languages he knew how to swear in. 

“Ready?” Kuroo breathes against Daichi’s ear again a few minutes later,  knowing he’s prepared him the best he can. And Daichi can tell that Kuroo is ready, ready to the point where if Daichi touches him, it'd probably be all over. 

So instead of being mean, Daichi nods and carefully turns over on his forearms and knees, trying to shake his embarrassment of putting himself on such a display. He simply figures it was better than doing it on his back, where Kuroo could keep kissing him as he fucks him into another orgasm, because Daichi is five minutes from asking to move-in, and he’s not even sure of Kuroo’s first name. (Tetsuya? Tetsurou? ...doesn't matter.)

A faint rustle of a condom being ripped open gives him time to try and take a few deep breaths before Kuroo's back against him. He can feel his cock hot against his ass, Kuroo guiding it in as he bends over him and places a few sloppy kisses on his spine. 

“ _Shit_ ,” Daichi moans when Kuroo’s in to the base, still and filling him up completely with his fingers digging bruises into Daichi’s hips, “Don’t move...just...just gimme a second.”

Kuroo groans a response that sounds like he’s doing his best to not pound as hard as he can into him, and Daichi takes the second he gets to bite down on the sheet below him. “Okay...okay,” he slurs around the cotton, already feeling Kuroo pull back. “Now.”

The push back in is just as slow but no less aggravatingly _perfect_. Daichi wishes he was black out drunk, wishes he wasn’t so painfully sober aside from the intoxication of Kuroo deep in his veins, but he knows he isn’t. All of this, every touch, every deep thrust into him, every _sound_ Kuroo makes behind him...all of this was sober bliss that he’d remember for far too long.

“ _Fuck_ , Sawamura,” Kuroo groans, a deep purr like the one he used in the bar. “It's gonna be hard giving you up...you wanna move in with me?”

Daichi’s laugh comes out like a sob when Kuroo’s brushes his prostate again, and Daichi’s glad for the sheet between his teeth because yes was right on the tip of his tongue. It eventually tumbles out, far removed from the question that mirrored his own thoughts, and followed by more muffled grunts he doesn't dare turn into broken moans. 

“Touch me,” he gets out, close enough that his cock hurts and he can feel Kuroo’s hips stuttering. He's not gonna last much longer, he's amazed he's made it this far, and sighs gratefully when Kuroo complies.

Wrapping a hand around his cock and pumping the best he can in time with his thrusts, Kuroo bends over him again and lets his lips drag on Daichi's damp skin as he speaks. “So close...so fucking close."

And he agrees, swears his agreement against the sheets when he feels himself come for the second time and listens to Kuroo let out a broken moan of his own. His thrusts become shallow after he comes, pushing in and out of Daichi like his hips don’t really know how to stop, and they both fall still once he pulls out and flops somewhere to the right of him.

“Well, shit,” Daichi says, pillowing his face atop the wet spot where he’d bitten into the sheet and just stares at Kuroo next to him as they find their words again. “What was that about moving in?”

The following laugh might be the most beautiful thing Daichi’s ever heard, and he's already beginning to plan their next “one-night stand” for when they wake up the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> So, first smut story in a while, and actually I haven't written anything in ages due to some personal health problems. But you guys have been awesome reading these kurodai fics and leaving kudos, so thanks!!!


End file.
